Cartoon Character Battle 2018
This is based off of the GameFAQs character battles. The only difference is, it's with cartoon characters. *There are 136 characters in the contest. 128 will be put into 8 divisions of 16 characters. People vote on who the best is. *The remaining 8 characters get a bye to the final phase, a double-elimination bracket of 16 characters. The winner will be the best cartoon character. *Unlike GameFAQs, I am counting characters that are originally from comics or places other than cartoons. *The contest starts on October 19th, 2018. Make your predictions in the talk page! *Also, this contest is being done on another site. Sorry, but you guys have ruined enough of my contests already. This is just a hosting page for the results. DIVISION ONE ROUND ONE *(1)Tom (Tom and Jerry): 71.59% *(16)Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): 28.41% *(8)Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 25.81% *(9)Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons): 74.19% *(5)Kenny McCormick (South Park): 43.83% *(12)Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers): 56.17% *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): 78.6% *(13)Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe): 21.4% *(3)Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *(14)Stan Smith (American Dad!) *(6)Dawn (Total Drama) *(11)Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *(7)Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *(10)Tigger (Winnie-the-Pooh) *(2)Rigby (Regular Show) *(15)Chris McLean (Total Drama) ROUND TWO *(1)Tom (Tom and Jerry) *(9)Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *(12)Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *(4)Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) DIVISION TWO ROUND ONE *(1)Mordecai (Regular Show) *(16)Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *(8)Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *(9)Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *(5)Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *(12)Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *(4)Raven (Teen Titans) *(13)Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *(3)Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *(14)Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *(6)Ren Hoek (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *(11)Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-Head) *(7)Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *(10)Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) *(2)Snoopy (Peanuts) *(15)Beast Boy (Teen Titans) DIVISION THREE ROUND ONE *(1)Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *(16)Betty Boop (Betty Boop) *(8)Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *(9)Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *(5)Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *(12)LeShawna (Total Drama) *(4)Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *(13)Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *(3)Mario (Mario) *(14)Goofy (Disney) *(6)The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) *(11)Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *(7)Batman (Batman) *(10)Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *(2)GIR (Invader Zim) *(15)Lindsay (Total Drama) DIVISION FOUR ROUND ONE *(1)Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *(16)Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *(8)Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *(9)Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *(5)Stan Marsh (South Park) *(12)Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *(4)Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *(13)Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *(3)Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *(14)Spike (My Little Pony) *(6)Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *(11)Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *(7)Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *(10)Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *(2)Donald Duck (Disney) *(15)Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) DIVISION FIVE ROUND ONE *(1)Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *(16)Megatron (Transformers) *(8)Chowder (Chowder) *(9)Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *(5)Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *(12)Pink Panther (The Pink Panther) *(4)Butters (South Park) *(13)Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *(3)Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *(14)Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) *(6)Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *(11)Garfield (Garfield) *(7)Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *(10)Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *(2)Zim (Invader Zim) *(15)Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) DIVISION SIX ROUND ONE *(1)Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *(16)Starfire (Teen Titans) *(8)Joker (Batman) *(9)Luigi (Mario) *(5)Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *(12)Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *(4)Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *(13)Brock (Pokemon) *(3)Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *(14)Peridot (Steven Universe) *(6)Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *(11)Popeye (Popeye) *(7)Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *(10)Starscream (Transformers) *(2)Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *(15)Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) DIVISION SEVEN ROUND ONE *(1)Bender (Futurama) *(16)Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *(8)Naruto (Naruto) *(9)Amethyst (Steven Universe) *(5)Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh) *(12)Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *(4)Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *(13)Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *(3)Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *(14)Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *(6)Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head) *(11)Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *(7)Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *(10)Jenny/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *(2)Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *(15)Luan Loud (The Loud House) DIVISION EIGHT ROUND ONE *(1)Pikachu (Pokemon) *(16)Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *(8)Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *(9)Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *(5)Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *(12)Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *(4)Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *(13)Bridgette (Total Drama) *(3)"My Leg" Guy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *(14)Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *(6)Randy Marsh (South Park) *(11)Optimus Prime (Transformers) *(7)Gwen (Total Drama) *(10)Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *(2)Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *(15)Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) FINALS DIVISION ROUND ONE *(1)Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *DIVISION ONE WINNER *(8)Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *DIVISION TWO WINNER *(4)Eric Cartman (South Park) *DIVISION THREE WINNER *(5)Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *DIVISION FOUR WINNER *(3)Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *DIVISION FIVE WINNER *(6)Mickey Mouse (Disney) *DIVISION SIX WINNER *(2)SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *DIVISION SEVEN WINNER *(7)Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *DIVISION EIGHT WINNER SECOND CHANCE BRACKET ROUND ONE *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? TRUE FINAL MATCH The winner of the main bracket vs. the winner of the second chance bracket, in the final showdown!